1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to business management software, and more particularly to a web-based, integrated service and support software suite.
2. Description of the Related Art
Managing product logistics and customer care is often the most difficult aspect of business. Companies have invested huge amounts of money and resources to make sure their products are readily available and that their customers receive the best service. However, customer relations do not end with the sale of the product. Servicing a customer after the purchase of a good is also a major challenge to the manufacturer of that product. Responding to e-mail inquiries and field service requests is a labor intensive exercise often requiring huge labor support. The problem is compounded because a customer will often contact the manufacturer after the purchase only if something has gone wrong. Either the product is not performing properly or the customer has problems operating the device. Usually, such situations create a difficult atmosphere where the customer will often be in an impatient mood. Therefore, the type of experience a customer may have in contacting the manufacturer or manufacturer's representative may directly affect the manufacturer's reputation, the loyalty of the customer for future purchases of the manufacturer's product, and/or the future retail value of the product itself.
Furthermore, managing customer service has been a difficult task because multiple parties are involved throughout the customer service process. The manufacturer, supplier, retailer, and back-end (i.e. after purchase) service provider are often completely separate and independent organizations. For example, manufacturers will often outsource the call handling process to a third party call center, independent from the manufacturer. If the customer service center needs to order a replacement product or order warranty/repair work, the customer service center would have to go outside its organization to perform the work. Therefore, the managing of the process has been a difficult task for the manufacturer and its third party vendors.
Systems in the prior art have attempted to create business solutions by computerizing parts of the process. Complex and expensive Enterprise Resource Planning (“ERP”) software has been used by large scale manufacturers to control the inventory and supply chain. In addition, various call tracking software have been created to assist operators in correctly taking down information from the customer. In addition, client/customer management software has been created to keep track of contact information and customer purchases. Moreover, an existing warehouse or repair facility software would track the product through the repair process, to identify the location and estimated dates relevant to the product. However, the existing business tools are often not compatible with each other, causing redundancy, integration and implementation problems. Moreover, because each business tool requires a separate software license, for a small or medium size business, the existing tools are often cost prohibitive.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved business management system that addresses the concerns of the providing back-end services for manufacturers and retailers, their customers, and their third party vendors.